I Can't Always Just Forget Her But She Could Try
by PetitePixiii
Summary: Sequel to one fanfic I am writing based on MCR's amazing album with Killjoys and some extras that I created also.
1. Chapter 1

The sunset streamed the run down kitchen into glorious ominous shades of orange and yellows making it beautiful in the worn kitchen with a rusted stove and a loudly complaining fridge that barely even managed to keep anything cool as if it was lazy, sat a girl looking out of the cracked half frosted window her deep chocolate brown eyes transfixed on the picturesque landscape in front of her. It made her feel that all wasn't all lost in this world. The world where all she cared about was constantly under threat.

The girl with long red orange hair that resembled the light from the sun that tinted the kitchen and the scenery outside, her pale complexion was strange and in the bright light it gave a glow and almost looked milky white.

"Staring at the sunset again Sunny?"  
A male voice asked suddenly from behind her she jumped but turned around instantly recognising the voice strong wise aged eyes stared down at her aged so much through the year they had, Party Poison had crimson red tresses and his eyes bored into her very soul that she was nervous just standing there but at the same time she felt relieved to be in his presence.  
She felt safe.  
Sunny was simply what he called her, it wasn't her name it was just a play on her kill joy name Sunset Melody which she chose tactically. She found it ironic. Something seeming so innocent wasn't actually so.

Poison once said that she was little and silent but deadly she was like Danger mouse...he called her that in front of the others sometimes too. Kobra kid didn't quite understand why she always saw him trying to realise why but couldn't.  
It was funny to watch.

"It makes the zones look almost beautiful."  
She admitted as he spun her around lacing his strong arms around her holding her tightly; he looked out onto the zones.  
They were beautiful just like she was, how much longer was this fragile happiness last?  
He knew he was grasping it like holding onto a ledge with grease across it he felt it would soon slip away and plunge even if he desperately didn't want that to happen.  
He had found someone he could relate to and needed, he rested his head on her shoulder closing his eyes tightly wishing they could just get away from here now but knew that couldn't ever work. They had to fight Bl/IND as much as he was definitely growing weary of it and was sure Sunset was too.  
"What's wrong?"  
She asked feeling him tense up and he looked at her in the eyes her chocolate brown eyes were enough to make him melt they were filled with such innocence yet they looked so strong and determined she was the maternal one of the group with Grace treating her as a second mother.

She was warm and kind to those she warmed up to but she could be as cold and detached as the best of them could be.  
Out in the zones they had to toughen up, there were so few of them now it was terrifying it did start off with quite a few and the younger generations spread the word with text messages and badly written graffiti but the graffiti was painted over with a cheap white/grey wash and the phone lines were completely disconnected with hardly any means of communication existing any longer.

"Nothing just tired." He lied quickly.

It was a kind lie.  
He knew they both relied on each other.  
Everyone in the Killjoys had to to some extent or many of their once fragile souls would shatter like glass. 

The reassurance of those there strengthened the elements that were each of them separately into a strong alloy.

Nothing, Sunset looked at him seriously trying to pull away from him but his grip on her was too tight but not too tight. 

Something was bothering him though and she didn't know what.

"Tell me what's wrong!"

She ordered sternly finally managing to squirm away to face him and punched him arm feeling the need for the force to almost make him talk like it was what he needed like a car needed jump leads but it didn't work.

"Right fine then I'm leaving! Don't tell me! Suffer in silence!"

She snapped frustrated things had been hard for her too but she didn't cut herself off from him and it hurt that he did to her she glared and walked off but he grabbed her hand tightly.

"Sunset...please."

He murmured she looked back at him feeling guilt wash over her like a bucket of cold water but she couldn't she felt hurt; he pulled her in again and kissed her softly but it grew more intense and passionate.

The kiss seemed wrong like he didn't believe he'd get another chance.

Did he think she was going to die? It still didn't give him a right to close himself off.

"Geruff! I'm still mad at you!" She complained squirming away and succeeding sweeping out of the room.

He was left standing there out of anger he punched the table frustrated. He loved her and knew that if anything happened to him it'd tear Grace and Sunset apart.

This game he was playing was so dangerous he never wanted it to stop more.

Party Poison grabbed his boots from the side of the back door and pulled them on quickly he needed to take his mind off things.

The now darkening zone outside was still excruciatingly hot but at the same time it was bearable to those who had grown used to it and the sheet of night was sheltering them like a protective cooling blanket from the sun's ultra violet rays. He knew it wasn't wise to go outside at night in the zones.

Bl/ind didn't often leave Battery City but their spies and allies were still around.

He couldn't be in the same house when Sunset was upset he couldn't bring himself to.

Especially because she was mad at him. A bright light were emitted from an abandoned vehicle down the road, he needed to get some parts for their car.

The car wasn't meant for the outer zones and he didn't ever want to risk the car breaking down during a chase.

He thought it was definitely wrong at the car was abandoned but he decided to risk it, he got his ray gun and raised it a couple of degrees at the ready in case it was a trap.

He lifted up the hood to reveal the glowing engine.

The neon green glow was due to the fact the engine fuel was extremely reactive and very powerful it lasted a very long time which was an advantage especially as they didn't have the virtue of simply stopping to refuel.

The parts from the car seemed to be able to fit their car, he kicked open the boot of the car with his steel capped boots a grin formed overlaying his scowl raiding the tool kit that sat in the trunk he never thought things would end up like this; stealing parts from an abandoned car, struggling to stay alive day after day, falling in love.

At that very second it felt as if the ground and area around was ripped apart before him as he began to work on stealing the car.

Every molecule of his being, felt like they were being forcibly moved to a place where he didn't want to go. He fought against it squirming, punching and kicking and then he fell into deep plunging darkness.

The air smelt sweet, well not sweet but cleaner than what he was used to.

Not like when Jet Star covered the car with Febreeze a cleaner atmosphere much more relaxed than he was used to.  
"Oh my!" A hysterical gasp came from a young girl, Party Poison opened his eyes and blinded by the light, the bright colours of the world surprised him. The gasp came from a dark haired girl who sneered at him, he wasn't the cleanest he knew she looked posh where was he?

He held his head in confusion.

"What are you two trash queens sneering about now?" She wore the same uniform as the other two girls who he could quickly guess that they weren't best of friends but it hung looser on her and the bright green clashed with her hair but somehow she pulled it off. The girl's hair tumbled past her shoulders like a bright orange waterfall.  
"Go away Ginge!"One of them said shooing her away but the girls brown eyes narrowed and she frowned standing her ground.

"It's none of your business!" The other laughed and 'ginge' growled something under her breath.

"Aren't you meant to go meet Tilly Tom and Tiny for tea? Such fun!"

She imitated their shrill uppity voices and Party Poison couldn't help but find that he was sniggering.

They stared disgusted at her and flicked their hair and walked off, 'Ginge' pulled a face back when their backs were turned sticking her tongue out behind them.  
She held her hand out for him to take with a smile.

"Are you okay?" 'Ginge' asked concerned.

"Yeah I am fine thanks." He grinned scraping his flame red hair from his eyes accepting her help up.

"Where am I?" He asked confused and she laughed kind of in disbelief of course to most people asking where they are, is a strange question. "Battery City of course..." She replied suddenly now a little wary but smiled putting her hands on her hips.

"Have you been drinking?"

She asked a little amused and Party Poison's eyes widened but he couldn't really tell her the truth he thought he'd go with her theory.

"Yeah...Terrible stuff really you should keep away from it." He joked with a smile and his eyes met hers for the first time.

It was her. It was Melody. But something was wrong. He couldn't quite realise what. It was like staring at a photograph of someone before you knew them. She wasn't completed yet. Much gentler and not hardened by hardships of being on the run and constantly under threat with exterminate posters with your face plastered everywhere.  
"Where are you off to then?" She asked then frowned.

He looked around this must of been about 2009/2010 if who he was standing in front of was actually Sunset. He couldn't really go anywhere he felt like he was in some kind of science fiction movie.  
"You know what…I have no idea." He admitted at last.

"Well take care of yourself yeah?" She smiled and turned on her heel and walked off.  
This meeting of her past self only reestablished the fact he wanted to protect her.

He didn't know if his plan would work but he had to try. Before all of this he spent a lot of time in the cities park up a particular tree that was like a seat, the tree was old and knotted it had since been worn away from the severe acid rain.

There he was with dark black hair reading a magazine, years younger than he was now but he did look so young he couldn't believe it.  
"Gerard." He called out to him and he looked up confused.

"Do I know you?" He asked then gaped. "How? What?" He exclaimed.

Party Poison shook his head putting a finger to his lips with a frown. "You've just got to listen please." He pleaded.

"There is this amazing girl who in your future I love and adore…but you can never meet her. She'll go by the name Sunset Melody and you can never speak to her. It's to protect her."  
"But if you love her in the future and you never meet her through me...Won't that make her forget?"

Poison nodded sadly. "Yes and I'm sorry but it has to be done I see no other way out of it. She can never fall in love with us." He replied. "Promise me!" He added and Gerard looked back at him seriously and nodded. "I'll do my best to...can I know what she looks like?" He asked and Party Poison fumbled into his pockets for the photograph he had taken of her when she turned around laughing at him from their bed in the morning. She did look beautiful to him even with bed hair. He loved the photograph. Gerard looked at it in surprise before putting it in his pocket. "I'll do what you said. To protect her." He agreed. Then the area went black for him like before and he was torn away from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat on the ground gasping for breath still kind of confused as to what happened. He was back at the car the sun was rising over the dunes. He had been gone all night and if Sunset wasn't mad at him before she will be now. Then he remembered. She wouldn't know him. He had ensured of it or at least he hoped to. His past self said he would try his best to avoid him.  
He arrived back at the tempory base to Grace and Kobra eating breakfast he assumed the others would still be in bed. Idiots, they should have known by now that sleeping in can result in all their deaths they had to keep moving.

"Where have you been?" Kobra Kid asked him as he leant against the kitchen counter.

"Walking." He replied vaguely.

"Yeah I overheard your argument with Sunset."

Kobra spoke back only to see him shoot a look at him mistaking the look and widened his eyes.

"I wasn't eavesdropping I was in the next room! I didn't mean to overhear."

Poison shook his head to show it was fine. He thought he'd actually managed to change everything.

Sunset walked into the room, her eyes looked sore and red and underneath her eyes lay dark purple circles she looked like she had been crying.

"Sunny. Can I talk to you?" Poison said gently as he made his way over to her leaning over her, he couldn't help it she lacked in height in contrast to him.

She looked up at him saying nothing but her dark eyes looked solemn and serious. She knew the conversation must be serious but she didn't know quite how serious but she knew something wasn't wrong.

"Outside?" She asked glancing round to look at Grace who smiled back at her not realising something was wrong.

Oh the childish innocence she missed.

Outside with the sun now streaming its harsh rays across the desert it was hot like someone's hard judgement like they were all constantly being judged.

"Sunny..." He began taking a deep breath, how on earth was he going to word this.

"You know I care a great deal about you..." He added to it and Sunset instantly stood up straight wide awake.

"Oh it's this kind of 'talk'... okay then you want to finish with me?" She snapped in a slightly raised voice, the chocolate brown pools of her eyes were like deadly pits of anger mixed with sadness he almost feared his safety.

She gasped in shock like she was frozen to the spot and shivered like she was cold despite the scorching temperature.

"Something is wrong..." She murmured going to fall but Party Poison caught her.

"It's like I remember things but people have been erased...like you..."She murmured again, now terrified. "I don't want to forget." She said fearfully. Poison cupped his hand around her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I did it for you." He whispered.  
"I love you but it will be better if we had never met." He added holding her close as her eyes closed.

Memories were funny things; the butterfly effect wasn't very true. Memories were very like balls of string and if you prevented an event from happening like he and her meeting something else will have happened but still very close to it. It will be like he'd be erased from existence in the presence of her mind. It will save her the grief.

"I love you." He whispered again his voice shaking and tears welling up in his eyes kissing her forehead again he had never had to do something so hard before scooping her up and bringing her inside.  
"She's fallen asleep." He explained placing her on the sofa. In the tattered worn lounge were a couple of dining chairs and moth bitten and beaten arm chair and a sofa. Peroxide Child sat on the arm chair and Driven Genocide and Crystal Cyanide were on the two dining chairs.

Peroxide Child; one of Sunset's closest friends was no fool she had obviously spied on them.

"What did you do!" She ordered with a spit.

"I somehow ended up back in time and I made my past self ensure that he never met her...so she doesn't remember me...or least she won't when she wakes up. Everything we had...will be missing." He explained.

Crystal Cyanide another one of their group shot up in protest.

"I may not have liked her in the beginning but she didn't deserve that to happen!"

Crystal was one of those scary girls just like Peroxide was both had bleach blonde hair. Peroxide was particularly protective over Sunset.

A fiery pain suddenly came over his cheek and he was shot sideways and backwards.

"You bastard!" Peroxide yelled.

"She loved you! She actually loved you! Do you know how hard it is for her to open her heart to someone like she did to you!" Genocide yelled punching him hard.

Party Poison flinched in pain but he didn't even bother putting his hand over his cheek that Peroxide had striked with her hand.

"Don't you think it's hard for me?" He yelled.

"I love her! But if I die I don't want her to suffer with the grief!"

Genocide hesitated, she hadn't thought of it in that way. How must Poison feel? She had seen how he looked at her and even now his gaze had wandered back to the sleeping Sunset.

Sunny was so lucky to have someone who cared about her so much even if she did believe he was going about it the wrong way.

"I'm going to leave, Kobra Kid and the other guys will come with me. I'll take Grace too. I can't be around her just incase."

He said in a monotone way as he stared back at Genocide and the others. "

He leant over Sunset intwining his fingers with her orange and red hair and kissed her forehead she stirred but didn't awaken.

"Look after her for me." He said turning on his heel back to the kitchen where the rest of the guys were and Grace.

Peroxide heard them open the backdoor to leave, she scowled down at the floor. They couldn't just up and leave.

They were weaker when less in numbers for one. Wasn't Kobra Kid going to say goodbye? Anger boiled up inside her for their rudeness, Peroxide had a short temper much like Sunset did, she clenched her fist and suddenly jerked as she sprung into action like an activated remote control toy and ran towards the back door.

"KOBRA!"

She yelled angerilly placing her hands on her hips, the sun was now pelting down and she was still in just her indoor layers so the sun attacked her skin and baked it like a potato in an oven but she was too angry to care, her crystal blue eyes in the hot orange sunlight seemed to scorch like flames inside the orbs like a hellish snowglobe. Kobra stopped looking around to meet her eyes.  
"Roxi." He spoke calmly though he was tense, Peroxide was scary when she needed to be, he looked anxiously at his friends whom had packed up and got in the car waiting but were permitting them some time. Kobra Kid stepped forward.

"So you're leaving?"

She spoke blankly back though her eyes were softening and swimming in salty droplets even though it was clear she was fighting it.

"Yes I am."

"Well you be careful." She smiled slightly giving him a light punch on the arm.

"Goodbye Roxi." He smiled back at her; he may have been scared of her sometimes but she was a friend to him and in the Zones...friends definitely helped.

"Goodbye Kobra." Peroxide replied; he nodded and turned back to the car making his way over to it, Peroxide's smile faded and morphed into a scowl.

"WAIT!" She yelled placing her hands on her hips, Kobra tensed instantly thinking he had done something wrong he waited for her to be back infront of him again; her eyes were angry again but he couldn't see through her act.

"God you're thick!"

She groaned flinging her arms around him and kissed him passionately, it took Kobra Kid by surprise but he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her close to him returning her affection. Peroxide deepened it further, she didn't want to let go, he was someone who actually understood her in a way not many people did, she actually felt like she loved him.

Relationships weren't so simple in the zones though with Dracs at every turn amongst other things they could of never actually happened. This just felt so right.  
When they broke away he pressed his forehead against hers, their lips remaining just centimetres apart and they felt eachother's surprised breathing, he closed his eyes as he held her.

"I'll miss you." She admitted, Kobra Kid pulled away and smirked.  
"I'll be back. You won't get rid of me that easy Peroxide Child." He grinned placing his helmet on and waved jumping into the Killjoy car.

Peroxide watched them leave into the now dying day, luckily for them the days were shorter as it was winter and the scorching heat didn't last too long. She retreated nethertheless back to the shelter of the base they were using and watched over the still sleeping Sunset. How much would she remember?


End file.
